Soundtrack to the Warrior
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: Two sisters with a passion for music travel across Pandora to find the Vault. When they meet a fellow Vault Hunter, they soon meet the others... only to discover that Handsome Jack is planning to eliminate them all. Will they be able to defeat him?
1. The Prologue

Hey everyone =D  
>This is the Borderlands 2 story I've been working on...<p>

The disclaimer to this story can be found on my profile page ^-^  
>The links to the music can be found on there was well under this story titled "Soundtrack"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Prelude to Pandora<br>Ballad of Madness_

**Track 1: Minimal Beat by Lindsey Sterling**

_The music fades…_

Another corpse falls to the ground… the face held the appearance of tranquility, before the screams of being consumed by fire escaped him. This was a normal occurrence for these two.

They created music together, using the instruments they carried. The guitar and violin strapped to the shorter teens back, while the taller one held the bass at her side. It was the burden and skill they grasped onto after the events that led them to Sanctuary.

They were Pandoran natives, from a small home near a bandit camp. The structure is long gone now, but the camp remains active. They were living with their father, who worked for Hyperion… building loaders with anti-software, and did music on the side. He taught the girls the skills they needed to survive and could use to their advantage. He died fighting against a hoard of Hyperion soldiers, while getting the girls to safety when they were 12.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Now 19, the two travel across the vast open world of Pandora… They caught word of the Vault from the Crimson Raiders inhabiting Sanctuary, and their goal now was to find the Vault, no matter what happened along the way.

For now, they settled in Sanctuary after raiding a bandit camp. They were sitting in Moxxi's bar now, splitting the loot between them, until the youngest of the two branched off, and found the piano.

The oldest, combing her pale fingers through dark crimson locks, walked over to where she was. She watched the girl sitting before the piano, navy sky hair falling to her shoulders as she sat there. Her pale fingers rested against the keys, only to hear a cough coming from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, pale emerald catching light silver. "Hey sis, wanna hear a song I heard the other day?"

The older sister crossed her arms over her chest. "Ballad, we need to split the loot before we head out again?"

Ballad sighed, tucking blue hair behind her ears. "We've been standing there and staring at the weapons for almost an hour, Prelude. I got bored…"

Prelude tilted her head to the side, waiting for her little sister to continue.

"Just let me play the song, and then we can look over the loot afterwards."

There was a breath of defeat, _I can't fight with her over music. _"Alright, go ahead."

Ballad smiled, resting her fingers back on the keys… taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, before playing.

**Track 2: Revelation by Piano Tribute Players (Piano Tribute to Black Veil Brides)**

As Ballad played, the patrons listened. Many have gathered in the room holding the piano. Prelude moved closer to her sister, watching her play, her fingers fluently moving from key to key… It was a sight to behold. Prelude peered over her shoulder, seeing the crowd.

_You always knew how to bring people together, wish that was true for me._

When she played the final cord and pressed the final note, there were cheers around her. She got to her feet and stood by the piano and her sister.

"That was amazing!" A patron exclaimed.

"So pretty," Another slurred.

Ballad smiled, bowing. "Thank you," She beamed in response, before the crowd dispersed and the two returned to their weapons.

"Wonderful job sugar, I love hearing you play."

"Thanks Moxxi,"

Prelude placed her hand on Ballad's shoulder. "Come on, sis… you need to pick your last weapon from the stash to make it even."

"I told you earlier, that I wanted the caustic infinity pistol we found when we raided the Cara-van." She breathed, reaching for the desired weapon, but her sister gently smacked her hand away.

"I killed the escorts,"

"You wouldn't have killed them if I didn't use the saw-blades…" Ballad countered, rubbing her hand.

"Well, I'm the oldest." Prelude answered, and she could see the anger beginning to boil in her little sister up to its breaking point. Ballad could usually hold back her anger and laugh it off…

_But, this was different…_

"Only by 3 God Damn Months! Why do you hold that over me?!"

Prelude was taken aback, she didn't know what to say. Ballad was always so calm when they bantered over this topic, _what has gotten into her? _"Ballad, I didn't mean to – "

Ballad wasn't going to have any of that. She grabbed her satchel, her instruments, and the caustic infinity pistol before storming out of Moxxi's.

Prelude gathered her belongings, leaving the remaining loot they collected at the counter, and ran after her sister.

Ballad was at the Fast-Travel Station by now, skimming through the locations they have already discovered. _I just need a place to calm down, I don't care where… just somewhere away from here._

_ The Dust_

Ballad breathed, _that works. _She pressed the necessary buttons to take her to the Dust. As she was being sent there, she caught a glimpse of Prelude in the doorway. A sense of worry and regret etched onto her features… before the guitarist disappeared from Sanctuary completely.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_Break Apart  
>Make the Connection<em>

Prelude stood before the Fast-Travel Station, gazing at the numerous locations that they managed to find together so far. _Where could you have gone, Ballad? _She wondered, hand clutching the bridge of her bass. She was worried, her little sister was the only family she had left… if she lost her…

_Then she saw it…_

Glancing down at the necklace around her throat, she could see the pale sapphire light emitting from it. The piece of jewelry was silver, half of the Vault symbol hanging from a thin chain… it glowed whenever she got separated from Ballad and the same went for the guitarist. _Ballad has the other half, is it glowing as well? _With that in mind, she began skimming through the locations until she settled on one… _The Dust._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What are you doing up there?"

Loggins stared at the figure standing on the mountain of scrap metal and other relics that kept the ramp elevated. As the sun was beginning to set, he could see the flash of navy waves and pale emerald from the guitarist. Ballad glanced over her shoulder to stare at the pilot by Ellie's garage.

"Trying to calm my nerves Loggins, that's all." Ballad shouted, as she started to tune her guitar and adjust it into the position she wanted. She reached into the satchel that hung at her waist, retrieving the head-set and her iPod. She dawned the head-set, getting the mic into the right spot and plugging the cord from the iPod into it, allowing the music to flow. Hearing the music, playing it, and being its channel to the world… she began to sing.

**Track 3: I See Red by Thousand Foot Krutch**

_These waterfalls I've seen a million times_

_They wash away the world that I've seen cover up my mind_

_And I can push the walls away until they're out of sight and mind_

_But I'm not strong enough to stand alone here in this tide_

_I don't want to, I'm not trying_

_I wish it would just go away_

_And then I see red... I see red… I see red… I see red_

_These situations make me feel so cold_

_It's like I've been replaced by someone I don't know_

_And I can say the words until I've said all that I can say_

_Without you I'm a fraction of who I'm supposed to be._

"Ballad! Your sis is here!" Ellie yelled when Prelude emerged from the garage. Locking eyes with her sister and ceasing her performance.

"Prelude?!" Ballad was surprised, swinging her guitar onto her back and jumping onto the loose mattress near the top, easily surfing down the pile of miscellaneous items. Once she reached the bottom, she laid the mattress against the pile and met her sister's gaze, lowering the head-set to the base of her neck.

"Hey Ballad, how are you feeling?"

"Better… wait, how did you know I was here?"

"You said the Dust had good acoustics at one point," She breathed, before gently tapping her necklace. "Also, this began to glow… it keeps us together."

Ballad glanced down at her necklace in response, the faint blue glow was fading into the silver sheen of the broken symbol. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She sighed, glancing up at Prelude… until the loud humming of Buzzards and horn blowing grabbed their attention.

The two made their way out of the garage and stood towards the beginning of the ramp. They spotted a group of Buzzards in the sky and a pack of Bandit Technicals before them.

They watched as a Marauder stepped out of one of the vehicles and stood before them.

Ballad adjusted her instrument and tilted her head at the Marauder. "Can we help you with something?"

"Were you the one singing and playing music earlier?"

Ballad sighed, _didn't think anyone could hear me… _"Um… yeah, why?"

"Our boss could hear you from Goose's Roost, you're pretty good. He was wondering if you could come by tonight, play some music, and join us for a game of Psycho-head volleyball. You interested?"

Ballad was about to say _'yes' _in response to the invitation, but Prelude pulled her to the side.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on, Pre… the last time we played that we were really little."

"I'm not talking about the game, you always seem to draw a crowd and make friends. For once, can we not do this?"

"Prelude, I know where you're coming from, but neither of us can control it. We make music together and we stick together. Besides, it'll be fun… What do you say?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Did a Skag die or something?" One of the other marauders asked.

Prelude nodded her head in response and Ballad smiled, turning back towards the group. "We'll come and play."

"Great, the boss just has one request though…"

"Which is…?"

"Stay away from the Vault Hunter we have chained up in the camp."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_Plan to Please  
><em>_Make a Move_

**Track 4: Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling**

The group of bandits disappeared after a while, leaving the Musicians to plan for the events following tonight. For now, they had gotten a Technical from Ellie's garage and drove around the plains of the Dust. Prelude was driving while Ballad sat in the bed of the vehicle, watching the Spiderants chase after them.

"I miss the Skag we had when we were kids," Ballad breathed, sitting back against the barrier of the bed.

"Yeah, Gaks was awesome…" Prelude began. "He was always so calm and playful, until he became a Fire Skag and dad had to release him, after he bit you."

"Yep, you can barely see the scar now…" Ballad sighed, "I remember when we hopped on his back and raced the Psychos around the camp."

"Yeah,"

Ballad smiled, relishing in the memories of their childhood. "So," She began, derailing the nostalgic train of thought. "You ready for tonight?"

"Remind me, what was your plan again?"

Ballad adjusted the instruments on her back. "I was thinking about playing my violin and putting them in a trance with Harmonious Hypnosis, so I can find the Vault Hunter they captured. Once they snap out of it, you can persuade them to play and keep them busy."

"Will it work?"

"It should, unless something goes horribly wrong… like always."

"How about, at least for now, we hold the plan back and see what happens?" Prelude suggested.

Ballad sighed, _might as well side with you on this one. _"Okay,"

There was a moment of silence between them, until Prelude ran over another Spiderant.

"Onto the next one," Ballad said, adjusting her position and looking through the scope of her sniper rifle towards the hoard of Spiderants coming after them. Prelude used the boosters on their Technical.

"Let them go Bal, we have other things to do."

Ballad sighed, placing her weapon beside her and surveying their surroundings. They were driving around for a little while, coming across a small wooden building, a figure standing before it.

Ballad waved. "Hi Steve!"

"Heyo!"

They continued to drive around, switching seats occasionally and taking out the other Technicals to pass the time… The sky was beginning to dim.

_I think we killed enough time, _Prelude glanced back at her sister for a moment. "Hey Bal,"

"Yeah Pre…" Ballad asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's getting late, do you want to head over there now?"

"Sure,"

And with that, Prelude turned the vehicle around and headed towards their destination.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Having used the inclined stone as a ramp, the two landed in the nest of Goose's Roost. They were getting out of the vehicle, when a group of Marauders greeted them with weapons ready to destroy them…

"Hold it boys!"

The deep stern command from somewhere towards the back grabbed their attention. Soon, the others were making room as a Shock Nomad made his way to the front.

"You're the Musicians, right?"

"Yep,"

He glanced back at the others behind him, watching them as they walked away and returned to their duties. He turned and began walking, a cue for the girls to follow him… which they did. As they walked, the younger sister peered into every little crevice and nearby shack, looking for the alleged Vault Hunter. _No luck, _she could see a few Marauders in the distance, setting up for the game. She could also see a pair of speakers and a pile of cords.

"_They have speakers," _Ballad whispered.

"_Perfect, that'll make this a lot easier."_

"_For you, not for my violin and I."_

"_I'm sure you can still pull off your AS…"_

"_So, what songs are we –"_

"What are you two talking about?" The Nomad asked, hearing the hushed sounds of their conversation behind him.

"The songs we plan on playing tonight." Prelude informed him calmly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It had gotten to that point in the evening, the Hyperion Moon Base was glowing brightly against the dark canvas of the sky. Prelude was setting up the speakers and getting her bass ready, while Ballad was changing the strings on her violin… an Elite Marauder came up to her.

"Boss wanted me to ask something of you,"

Ballad looked up at the man towering over her as she sat on a slag barrel. She hopped off and stood before him. "What's up?"

"He wanted your input on whose head we should use for the game tonight. A Psycho's head or the Vault Hunter's?"

Ballad brushed her fingers through her hair, _I can finally see this Vault Hunter! _She breathed, "I'll need to see the Vault Hunter to make the right choice."

The Elite Marauder scanned the area for a moment, checking to see if the Shock Nomad was around. _Boss said not to let anyone near the Vault Hunter, he put me in charge of him though… I can let her see him, only this once. _"Okay, just follow me." He said, before leading Ballad away from the others. They made their way to a building near the edge of the camp.

Inside the realm was a set of lockers, the staircase leading up to the next floor with the same set of lockers, and broken floors of metal and wood. Towards the end of the room in the corner, was a pillar. There was a backpack on the table near it, overflowing with various weapons and a katana resting beside it and an Echo. Yet, below on the ground… chained to the pillar and losing consciousness, was the Vault Hunter. Clad in a full body suit of ebony and silver, a crimson 0 over the left side of his chest. There was a crack in the visor of his helmet.

Ballad kneeled before the Vault Hunter, lifting his head to get a better look at him. She caught the eyes beneath the visor. _Exhausted, fed up and filled with the desire to kill these bandits. _She breathed, "The shape of his head wouldn't work for the game, stick with the Psycho." She said, glancing back at the Elite Marauder, watching as he left her there.

"_Who are you and what, do you want from me child, what is your true goal?" _Came the hushed tone before her, Ballad met the eyes beneath the screen.

"I can't really explain right now, but I'm going to get you out of here…"

"Ballad!" Prelude's voice echoed loudly in the distance. "Where are you?"

Ballad sighed, letting her hand rest against the side of his helmet. _"I'll come back…"_ She whispered softly, before getting to her feet and yelling, "Coming Pre!" as she left the Vault Hunter in the shadows of the room.

He watched her as she left, breathing deeply and letting himself relax in his bindings. _Finally I can, be free and seek my revenge, on these bandit scum._

* * *

><p>Hey guys, long time no see c:<p>

This chapter took a while, but I'm pleased with how it turned out ^-^

Let me know what you think =)


	4. Chapter 3

_Calm the Beasts  
>Chase the Storm<em>

The young musician was making her way back to her sister and the others, taking her time as she strolled through the camp. She ran her fingers through sapphire streams, _the Vault Hunter… _she wondered, _are there others here like him? What is he hiding underneath the helmet he wears…? _She contemplated these questions as she approached the area where the others resided.

Prelude walked up to her. "Where did you run off to?"

"One of the Marauders showed me around…"

"Okay, why were you gone for so long?"

"Pre, I had to find my way back. Plus, I found the – "

The oldest musician sighed, before taking matters into her own hands. She swung an arm over her sister's shoulders before walking over to the group, leading her over to the game at hand.

"They started the game without us Bal, they want us to play a song while they play their game."

"_Are you serious?!" _Ballad asked, before seeing the scene before her. The bandits had started the game without them. On each side of the net were about five to six bandits, passing around the severed head of a Psycho. The two musicians watched as their childhood flashed before their eyes, they enjoyed playing this game with the bandits they were neighbors with. The two sighed simultaneously.

Prelude was the first to regain her senses, taking up her bass and plugging it into the nearby speakers and began to play the tune to a song. Ballad set her violin into position and began to glide the bow across the strings to create a melody.

**Track 5: Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling**

Prelude ceased playing when she saw the bandits freeze in place, the head they were using as a ball fell to the ground with a soft thud, forgotten, as they gathered around the net in silence… The only thing being heard was the violin, with a light teal mist flowing from the strings and surrounding the bandits.

"Ballad," Prelude asked, eyes locked on her sister. "What are you doing?"

"I found the Vault Hunter they were talking about. Harmonious Hypnosis can only last for so long after the song is done, I need you to help me out here while I go and get him?"

"What happened to my plan?!"

"Pre, this is more important than sitting back and waiting to see what is thrown at us… We have to take this opportunity or we'll lose it."

Prelude breathed deeply, running her fingers through crimson locks. _You always do this… _"Fine," She said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stay here, while I get the Vault Hunter. When I stop playing, HH will start to cool down, leaving the bandits in a daze for a moment or two, once they snap out of it, either get them back into their game… or end their life," She paused. "That's your choice." Ballad said, before walking away.

Prelude watched as her sister left her as she played her instrument. She turned back to the bandits, swinging the bass onto her back and pulling a fire pistol out of her bag. _My first gun,_ she sighed and glanced up at the bandits before her. _What do I do…?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ballad continued to play as she made her way back to the mysterious Vault Hunter. Once she reached his location… the music stopped. Before her was the Vault Hunter, with a gun-shot wound to the chest, and struggling to reach for a weapon.

_Fight for Your Life_

She swiftly raced over to him, placing her instrument at her side and resting her hands against his chest… allowing her energy to flow into him. _"Your symphony continues…"_

He ceased in his struggles. His eyes locking onto her, inhaling sharply as her energy flowed into him. A heart briefly flashed across his visor before it was switched with something else, conveying annoyance, once he was completely revived. "Thank you," He breathed, feeling the chains loosen and fall, as she freed him using his katana.

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me." She replied, holding his weapon before him as he sat before her. He took his blade and sheathed it, feeling her eyes watch him as he struggled to stand. He caught a glimpse of the hand held out before him, yet he pushed the offer away and used the pillar as leverage. His gait swayed as he stood and reached for his belongings. When he lost his balance, his body fell against the girl that helped him. _She's still here… _"I do not need you, your kindness has played its part, I can handle this."

Ballad brought one of his arms over her shoulders. "You were just revived after being captured and shot… you need to – "

"Look at me while I'm charging at you!"

Ballad sighed, _perfect timing. _She glanced outside the building she was currently in… watching the bullets fly through the air as the bandits fought her sister, who was fighting back behind cover… _What the…?_

"Prelude! What the hell is – "

"She has the Vault Hunter!"

"Get her! Kill them all!"

_FML_ flashed across his visor as he grabbed his things, a sniper rifle, and Ballad's arm before racing through the storm of bullets to take cover behind a wall. Ballad slipped her arm out of his grip and took an electric pistol out of her bag. _"Damn it,"_

The Vault Hunter aimed his rifle and shot, taking out the bandits following them. "Cover me,"

"What?"

"This is life or death, we must protect each other, to survive for now."

Ballad couldn't argue with him. "Alright," She breathed, following him as they moved out into the open. He activated Decepti0n as they ran through the area, taking out enemies together as they made their way over to Prelude. The two met up with her after taking out enough enemies to stay hidden from view, allowing them to recover in peace.

"Pre, what the hell?"

"I was going to shoot them, but decided against it. When I was putting my gun away, they regained their senses and…"

"That happened?" Ballad pointed towards the trail of carnage they left in their wake.

She nodded her head in response.

"We should rest for now, before we make any kind, of escape from here."

They agreed with him. They stayed behind cover together as they healed and recharged their shields, as they were beginning to make a run for the Technical… a loud voice roared…

"Let's make face gravy!"

He activated Decepti0n once more, before heading towards the oncoming threat.

Ballad and Prelude looked at each other, before following the Vault Hunter's lead.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone =D<p>

This took a while to type up, but I'm happy with how it turned out c:

Let me know what you think =)


	5. Chapter 4

_Taste the Music  
>Feel the Sound<em>

**Track 6: Perseverance by Miracle of Sound**

As they made their way towards the final enemy within the camp. The musicians ran together as the assassin was sprinting before them. Ballad's eyes briefly scanned her surrounding before settling on the Vault Hunter.

_He is a thief in the night, _she idly pondered. _An assassin waiting to strike its prey… He moves with such grace and precision, no one would question his abilities, but… _Her thoughts trailed off to her own abilities. Playing music to calm an entire pack of bandits to the point of tranquil sanity as they were engulfed by the elements emitting from the melody. She reached for her violin, thinking back to when she first received it… but as she reached back for her instrument, there was an empty spot where it should have been.

"My violin!" She shouted lightly, not expecting anyone to hear her. The one leading them turned their head to look at her.

"Pardon?" The assassin asked, skidding to a halt and causing the others to stop in their tracks as well.

"My violin, it's not on me… where the hell is it?" Prelude could see her sister panicking, she swung an arm over her shoulders and rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Calm down Bal, I'm sure you can still fight without it…"

Ballad breathed in annoyance, she removed herself from her sister's reassuring hold and stood before her, silver eyes catching emerald. "Don't say that kind of stuff Pre. That was the first instrument I got from dad... I can't switch to the guitar as a main weapon that easily."

Prelude knew her comment would make Ballad defensive, yet she was calm about it and didn't explode like last time. She breathed, "I'm sorry, you probably left it somewhere in the camp. We can look for it before we leave."

All the while, the assassin listened to their conversation, oblivious to the Goliath approaching him from behind and getting ready to attack him and end his life. He knew something was amiss when Ballad took her guitar off of her back and swiftly made her way over to him, and smacked the beast behind him with her instrument… While Prelude took Zer0 by the arm and ran off to get behind cover, as Ballad took on the Goliath. The force sent through him with the guitar was enough to catch him off guard, but that only made him shoot at and advance on the young musician even more. Ballad continued to dodge and fight back, before taking another swing with her guitar.

Zer0 slipped out of Prelude's grip and activated Decepti0n to escape without being seen. Prelude took up her sniper rifle and shot at the Goliath from a distance, helping her sister, not realizing that he had left her.

Zer0 managed to create some distance between him and the others before he was visible again, as he was making his way back to where Ballad had found him. When he arrived at his destination, he walked in… spying the instrument laying on the ground. He picked up the violin and its bow, inspecting it to make sure it was not broken, before making his way back.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ballad took another hit from the beast as he threw her against a wall, her chest ached with pain but she shrugged it off and took another shot with her pistol, and shot off the helmet… She saw the error of her mistake in doing so. _No…_ She aimed with her weapon and shot at the Goliath while he was transforming into a Raging one. She fired as fast as her weapon would allow, and soon the Goliath was nothing more than a pile of ash with a sniper rifle left from the fray… It was a Hyperion electric elemental sniper rifle. _Nice, I could use one of these._ Ballad mused, before picking up the weapon and placing it in her satchel… oblivious to the assassin sneaking up on her.

The Vault Hunter tapped her on the shoulder with the bow. "Ballad,"

Ballad turned to face the assassin, finding her missing instrument resting in his hands. He passed the violin over to her, along with the bow, once seeing the glow in her eyes. "You found it?" She asked in disbelief, holding her instrument against her chest.

"Yes, it was left where, you had found me and helped me, it was left unscratched."

Ballad smiled, before placing the violin in the holder on her back and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much,"

Zer0 was shocked by her action, not really sure on how to respond to her. In the end, he brought his hand up to gently brush his fingers over her head. "You're welcome,"

Prelude watched them from a distance, "Hey guys, I hate to kill this little moment between you two, but we need to get out of here."

Ballad sighed, agreeing with her sister and released him. The duo made their way over to her and they began to walk back to the Technical together and eventually left the camp.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

They have been driving around the Dust for a while now, Ballad was sitting in the bed of the vehicle with the assassin while Prelude took the driver's seat.

"I wasn't able to get your name when we met?"

"My name is Zer0, I am an Assassin that, Handsome Jack wants dead."

"Really?" Prelude asked as she turned the corner into Ellie's Garage and hopped out of the Technical.

Ballad jumped out and assisted Zer0 as he got out as well. "Yes," He said in response as Ballad helped him and began to walk with her.

"Wasn't dad friends with him, Prelude?" Ballad asked, as they made their way over to the Fast-Travel Station.

"I think so, they were programmers together…"

As Zer0 listened, he finally took notice of the gentle hold the violinist had on his wrist. It wasn't tight, giving him the option to remove his wrist from her grip, but he decided to let it slide… _She saved me, I need to repay her somehow. _He thought to himself, watching as Prelude used the Fast-Travel to get them back to Sanctuary. Her fingers slipped when deciding on a location and they were transported to another place.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ballad scanned her surroundings once they reached their destination, and noticed that they were not in Sanctuary…

"Pre, why are we in Lynchwood?"

"… I think my finger slipped when I was going through the locations…"

"Nice, so now what?"

"We could look around, and see if – "

"I'm the greatest engineer alive!"

Ballad was ecstatic, hearing another voice that wasn't losing its touch on reality. She made her way over to the entrance leading into the town… Seeing a flying robotic torso ripping bandits apart with claws and a young girl with tangerine pig-tails taking out bandits with poor accuracy. "Start the Anarchy!"

The girl turned around and saw them, as one of her bullets ricocheted off the wall and into the head of a Bruiser. "Hey guys, care to join me?"

Prelude was going to decline the offer, but Ballad jumped the gun like an attacking Spiderling and ran over to the girl.

_Seriously Ballad…_

It was then that they realized that they had no time for introductions… the hoard of bandits racing towards them gave them the chance to fight together. Ballad took up her guitar and sighed, _let's give this a shot,_ she told herself, before her eyes locked onto the girl beside her as Prelude and Zer0 joined them.

"Have a theme song in mind?"

"Whatever you think of works for me,"

"Fair enough," Ballad replied, before beginning to play the first few cords with Prelude taking up the bass parts, and fighting alongside the others against the hoard of enemies before them.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone =D<p>

This chapter took a while to do, but I'm happy with how it turned out c:

Let me know what you think =)


	6. Chapter 5

_Waves of Elements  
>Cooperation<em>

**Gaige's Theme: Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire**

The flood of bandits coming towards the group of Vault Hunters was nothing more than a puddle by now after the two forces met. Zer0 had killed most of them with his blade and speed, the girl and her robotic companion mutilated most of them with claws and bullets. While the two musicians played a song together, controlling the flow of the battlefield… Ballad glanced over at her sister who was staring back at her as they played.

Ballad smiled, "We haven't played music together in a while, huh Pre?"

"Yeah, usually we do our own thing. The last time we did this was when we were just learning how to play."

The two sisters laughed together at the notion. They fought with each other every now and then… but they were a team. Their music was a tranquil storm that created chaos from the streams of elements that flowed from the strings as they played, the waves of elements emitting from the instruments would affect melee weapons or nearby objects.

As the song faded, so did the violence. Zer0 slit the throat of the last bandit with his blade consumed by corrosive energy, the girl's robotic partner disappeared as she sprinted over to the musical duo.

"That was awesome! I love the song you chose for me," She exclaimed happily. "I'm Gaige by the way, and that was Death-Trap fighting alongside me."

The sapphire violinist smiled, "I'm glad you like the song and it's nice to finally meet you Gaige. I'm Ballad and –"

"I'm Prelude," The crimson bassist said before her sister could finish. The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing lightly to each other with Gaige joining them.

Zer0 walked over to them as he sheathed his blade. "There is nothing left, what are we going to do, while we are still here?"

"I guess look around and see what there is to loot,"

"Works for me!"

With the decision made, the group disbanded and roamed around Lynchwood, occasionally hearing the Deputy or Sheriff over the speakers as they searched the other parts of the realm. Ballad went through some lockers, finding a few hundred dollars and a stack or two of Eridium. She briefly caught the faint sapphire glow enveloping her necklace like it always did. _I wonder where Prelude and the others walked off to... _She idly contemplated, before looking over her shoulder to see her sister approaching her.

"Find anything Ballad?"

"Just some money and Eridium, you?"

"About the same, along with a Grenade Mod."

"Nice, did you see Gaige or Zer0 while you were looting?"

"No," Prelude breathed, noticing the faint glow coming from Ballad's necklace. "You and I are together, why is your necklace still glowing?"

"I… honestly have no idea why…"

The two sighed simultaneously, before Prelude continued. "Maybe we'll find out at some point." She said, seeing Gaige and Zer0 coming back to join them, oblivious to the glow from Ballad's necklace fading.

"Hey, you guys ready to head back?" Gaige asked as she and Zer0 walked up the stairs to join them at the entrance.

"Yeah," Prelude said, before they began to make their way over to the entrance leading to the Lynchwood Station.

**Krieg's Theme: Monster by Skillet**

Once they had arrived at the Station, they were caught in the crossfire between a swarm of Rats, a woman with tattoos and a Psycho with a buzz-axe. They were able to dodge and incapacitate some Rats as the Psycho came to kill then, but as the number of enemies grew… They soon fought alongside the pair. When the last one was phase-locked and killed, the gazes from both groups shifted to each other as the tension from before disappeared.

**Maya's Theme: Amaranth by Nightwish**

Gaige was the first to break the ice. "Well, that was fun…"

"It was. What were you trying to say earlier?"

"Oh, I was trying to ask you for your names?"

"Oh, well I'm Maya… and this is Krieg." The siren replied, "And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Gaige, the blue haired short girl with the violin is Ballad, the tall one with red hair is Prelude, and the one with the zero on his chest is Zer0."

Maya smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all, thank you for helping us out." She breathed, before looking over at Krieg, he appeared as though he was struggling to say something.

_Tell her and the others thank you, with their help we might be able to act like a normal person again. _

"I powdered my cockatiel for the ribcage slaughter!"

Maya only smiled, while the others remained silent. Ballad smiled and breathed "You're welcome," in response to his comment. She had been around enough Psychos to understand what was said behind the shouts of violence.

Krieg only blinked, tightly gripping onto his weapon. _Huh, close enough. Seems like she understands. _He was going to say something else, although Prelude was already ahead of him.

"Do you want to grab a Technical and head back to Sanctuary with us?"

Maya breathed, "That would be a good idea, thank you." She said, before seeing Prelude turn to make her way over to the Catch-A-Ride, but Ballad was already two steps ahead of her.

"Is the color okay?" Ballad asked, sitting in the driver's seat of a bright purple and neon green Bandit Technical. No made any comment on the color as they all claimed their spots in the vehicle. Ballad maneuvered the Technical through the Dust to where the nearest Fast-Travel was located and eventually got them all to Sanctuary.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

An ex-Dahl soldier sat in Moxxi's bar, taking a sip from his second bottle of Rakk Ale, while the short murderer beside him was inhaling his third bottle of the warm liquid.

Moxxi was wiping down the counter when she noticed the somber look on the soldier's face. "Rough night, sugar?"

"Not really, just tired of the same routine… things can't be this easy."

"Nothing is easy here, sweetie. Listen… There is a little pair of girls I know wandering around Pandora. Took them in when they were twelve and at fifteen they went off to explore… They left here a day or two ago and should be on their way back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You and the Gunzerker there seem bored of things, go meet the girls and maybe they can spice up your adventures."

The soldier looked over at the Gunzerker beside him, nodding his head in response. The two got out of their seats, slipped a tip into the jar and left the establishment.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone =D<p>

Sorry for not updating lately, but I hope you enjoy this chapter c:

Let me know what you think =)


End file.
